The present invention relates generally to a dermatome, and more particularly to a dermatome for cutting thin organic tissue sections for transplanting, such as in gingival surgical grafts.
The present approach in gingival surgical grafts, is for the surgeon to transplant tissue from the patient's pallet to the gum area requiring the graft, such in the case of receding gums. This transplant is usually performed by the surgeon using a scapel to cut the tissue from the pallet, then placing the cut tissue on the gum and holding the tissue in place by conventional stitching until the tissue adheres to the gum. The thickness of the graft is important, and for best results, should be from 0.75 to 1.25 mm. If the graft is too thick, it will not adhere properly to the gum. If the graft is too thin, it will not hold. Accordingly, in the prior art, the thickness of the graft is entirely dependent upon the skill of the surgeon. Additionally, the thickness of the graft affects the healing of the pallet from which it is cut and therefore, the comfort of the patient. Furthermore, the time required for this transplant greatly affects the comfort of the patient, and is entirely depedent upon the skill of the surgeon, normally requiring approximately 5 minutes by a skilled surgeon.